Colcha de retalhos
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Pequenos pedaços de vida que se conectam para formar uma história de amor. UA ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Apenas a criatividade emregada neste trabalho.

 **N.A.: HELLOU PIPOU! Eu tenho esse projeto engavetado há alguns meses, no google drive. Aí ontem eu resolvi ouvir música e beber uma cerveja e não só continuei, mas como dividi em capítulos e terminei com um final que me agrada. Não é nada demais, eu vou colocar os próximos capítulos assim que eu medir um pouco a receptividade. Vou tocar os outros projetos que eu tenho em aberto também. Faz muito tempo que não escrevo. Espero que gostem!**

 **Rating T por linguagem e cenas leves.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colcha de Retalhos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por Neko Sombria

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1:** **Delicada arte de venenos**

\- O que você gostaria de pedir? - Olhos verdes escanearam o menu rapidamente por trás das lentes dos óculos escuros antes de se voltar para a atendente que esperava sua resposta.

\- Eu vou querer uma porção do seu yakisoba especial e uma cerveja preta por favor. - A atendente anotou seu pedido e antes de falar mais alguma coisa, adicionou - Traga junto da refeição, sim?

A atendente lhe sorriu e recolheu o menu da cliente, retirando-se da presença dela ao mesmo tempo.

Sorrindo consigo mesma, Sakura retirou os óculos escuros e observou o lugar a sua volta. Colocou seu acessório sobre a mesa e pegou a revista que havia comprado mais cedo de dentro de sua bolsa. Com o último periódico em medicina de Harvard em mãos, o _Harvard Health Journal_ , a rosada escaneou a matéria da capa com atenção. O letreiro dizia algo nas linhas de uma planta do deserto neutralizar um veneno letal. Sakura riu de como a frase parecia estranha.

Começou a folhear a revista para as primeiras matérias e ficou compenetrada em um estudo sobre genética feito pela doutora Senju até o momento que sua comida foi trazida. Com um sorriso para a atendente, dispensou o copo para sua cerveja e limpou a abertura da garrafa com um guardanapo, tomando um longo gole em seguida.

O sabor doce da cerveja lhe deu uma boa abertura para provar seu prato, que vinha quente e bem temperado, talvez até demais para o seu paladar. Sentindo-se satisfeita com a combinação, pegou de volta a revista e pulou até as páginas da matéria principal sobre venenos.

A descrição complicada do processo de extração do sumo da planta até o delicado processo de mistura de compostos conhecidos para interagir com os componentes curativos estavam todos ali, tudo sumarizado de forma eficiente e sucinta. Sakura olhou as imagens do artigo e se sentiu feliz que nenhuma referência substancial, além do nome, aparecia no artigo. Apenas imagens do composto e da planta, nenhuma imagem sua por apenas fazer seu trabalho.

Não queria que as pessoas soubessem que havia salvado a vida do braço direito do Kazekage da Suna e reconhecessem seu rosto por isso. Já era o suficiente que a equipe do hospital soubesse. Não precisava que o resto do mundo reconhecesse algo que fez meramente para salvar uma vida, coisa que fazia todos os dias.

Tsunade e Shizune já estavam nos seus ouvidos o bastante por conta disso.

Trocando de matéria rapidamente, continuou na seção sobre genética enquanto comia sua comida. Após algum tempo, ouviu uma cadeira ser puxada ao seu lado enquanto ouvia a atendente dizer que traria o-que-quer-que-seja para a pessoa. Bufando irritada, mas sem tirar os olhos da revista por um segundo, apenas comentou:

\- Não lembro de ter convidado ninguém a sentar-se comigo. Por favor, retire-se, eu não quero companhia.

Quando não obteve resposta, Sakura folheou a revista para continuar o artigo que estava lendo e tomou um gole de sua cerveja antes de perguntar:

\- Não vai responder?

\- Talvez, você vai ao menos _olhar_ para mim enquanto fala?

Sakura piscou rapidamente ao reconhecer a voz. Fechou a revista de forma brusca e se deparou com o par de olhos negros lhe encarando. Com um sorriso de canto, tomou mais um gole da cerveja antes de replicar:

\- Porque eu demonstraria esse tipo de respeito quando você não demonstrou o mínimo perguntando se poderia sentar? Mikoto-san ficaria horrorizada com seus modos, _Ita-chan_.

O moreno levantou charmosamente uma sobrancelha diante do apelido que seu primo lhe chamava antes de fechar os olhos e massagear a ponte de seu nariz.

\- Nunca vou entender como você e Shisui se dão tão bem.

Sakura gargalhou baixo e permitiu que a atendente retirasse sua louça logo após deixar o pedido de Itachi. Quando fora questionada sobre algo mais, pediu um chá para acompanhar o moreno.

\- Em que posso lhe ajudar, Itachi?

O moreno engoliu sua colherada de _miso soup_ antes de responder:

\- O que lhe faz pensar que vim aqui em sua procura?

Sakura tornou a rir.

\- Não me venha a velha estória de casualmente esbarrar em mim num restaurante que fica completamente contra-mão da sua rota. Isso não funciona, Uchiha.

Itachi deu-lhe um sorriso de canto enquanto pegava mais uma dose da sopa para si. Ao retornar os olhos para a rosada, percebeu que ela se voltara para terminar a cerveja.

\- Não acha muito cedo para uma bebida alcoólica?

Sakura revirou os olhos para o assunto. _Óbvio_ que ele ia desconversar por enquanto. Resolveu segui-lo no assunto, ao responder:

\- Muito cedo para _sakê,_ entretanto, um ótimo horário para cerveja. Ainda mais quando ela casa muito bem com a minha refeição. E se levarmos em conta quem foi minha mentora, é de se espantar que eu realmente esteja bebendo algo diferente de álcool de arroz.

Itachi sorriu de canto para a rosada e tomou mais um pouco de sua sopa, observando a atendente trazer o chá da rosada. O líquido fumegante em nenhum momento fê-la recuar de seu intento de beber o conteúdo da xícara. E quando teve o primeiro contato com o mesmo, ela expressou seu contentamento com um gemido baixo de satisfação pelo gosto. Sakura era fascinante.

\- Sakura, um amigo meu ficou sabendo de um possível estudo médico sobre um veneno neutralizado. E ficou muito impressionado com o nível de habilidade mostrado pelo médico responsável pelo antídoto.

Sakura sentiu seus ombros automaticamente tencionarem. Seu artigo foi publicado há menos de dois dias. Inclusive era por isso que comprara o periódico, para acompanhar a publicação. Não era de conhecimento público o rosto do autor do artigo. E o fato de que Itachi, entre todas as pessoas, ter vindo lhe procurar sabendo que ela estaria ali só poderia indicar que ela estava para ter uma conversa bastante desagradável.

\- Nas palavras do meu amigo, é necessário um certo refino para lidar com a delicada arte dos venenos. Ele gostaria de ter uma palavra com você.

O parafraseado de Itachi chamou a atenção da Haruno imediatamente. _Delicada arte dos venenos_? Um rápido flashback se passou na sua mente de um período de tempo em que estudou fora e fizera um estudo voltado apenas para toxinas, que envolvia desde drogas sintéticas ou não a venenos de todas as modalidades. Um rosto bastante andrógeno e combinado a uma cabeleira ruiva passou por sua mente ao lembrar de seu parceiro de laboratório. Agora as coisas faziam sentido.

\- Por acaso esse seu amigo não seria ruivo e conhecido como o Escorpião Vermelho, seria? - Sakura perguntou com um sorriso de canto sem virar os olhos para Itachi.

O Uchiha também sorriu e colocou o cartão do Akatsuna sobre a mesa, empurrando-o em direção da rosada.

\- Aqui está o cartão dele. É só ligar. Ele estará esperando.

Itachi se levantou, pronto para sair, quando ouviu uma gargalhada da mais nova.

\- Saindo a francesa, deixando a conta paga tanto a minha quanto a sua… Isso é _tão Uchiha_.

Itachi sorriu de canto.

\- E você seria uma especialista no assunto, estou certo? Afinal, nada melhor que a _experiência_ para falar sobre certos assuntos - Ele falou irônico. Uma risada curta perpassou a jovem.

\- Ora, Sasuke me ensinou bem os trejeitos da família. Só não sei se a experiência de ser deixado no altar foi exatamente tudo aquilo o que ele esperava de mim… - Sakura deu uma risada seca, embora divertida diante da lembrança.

\- Você soube como deixar um bela impressão aquele dia. Mas as fotos que deixou de lembrança certamente foram desnecessárias.

Sakura sorriu marota para ele.

\- E ele continuar a me trair com a Karin, inclusive na data do casamento, foi necessário? Eu aposto que não.

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha para a rosada.

\- Você sabia.

\- Sempre soube. Mas achei que ele iria parar quando estivéssemos prestes a casar. Quando percebi que não era o caso e que a despedida de solteiro terminou com Karin na cama dele, eu já tinha ajustado os planos para cancelar tudo de última hora. Consegui devolver cada centavo que sua família pagou em nossa festa. Pena que o dinheiro da cerimônia não consegui… Mas isso foi pago pelo Sasuke, então não acho que tenha sido _de todo_ ruim. - Sakura deu uma curta gargalhada, olhando maliciosamente para o Uchiha.

Itachi a encarou por alguns segundos, admirado com as características da rosada. Era uma pena seu irmão ter perdido a garota e a melhor amiga para uma perda de tempo _e_ espaço tão grande quanto Karin.

\- Ligue-me Haruno, eu gostaria de sair com você para um café qualquer hora dessas. Certamente deve ser interessante tê-la por perto.

Sakura sorriu para ele antes que ele virasse novamente e falou:

\- Eu não tenho seu número, Itachi.

\- Se você olhar a agenda do seu celular, você vai descobrir que tem.

O moreno deu-lhe as costas e saiu do recinto, deixando a rosada com seu chá. Em nenhum momento ela checou seu celular. Ela não duvidava das palavras dele.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Apenas a criatividade empregada neste trabalho.

 **N.A.: Como tive uma boa recepção e terminei de catar erros no capítulo, resolvi trazer o seguinte pra vocês. Obrigada pelas reviews. E SIM, É UMA ITASAKU. PERDÃO PELA CONFIGURAÇÃO INICIAL. Meu gatito subiu no meu tecladito e usou meu mousezito. Beijo!**

 **Rating T por linguagem e cenas leves.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colcha de Retalhos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por Neko Sombria

.

.

.

 **Capítulo** **2: Sangrando no meu turno**

Sakura caminhava pelos corredores do hospital contando as horas para seu plantão acabar. Mesmo sua especialidade sendo a área cirúrgica, isso não lhe impedia de fazer plantão na emergência do Complexo Médico Senju. Estava a boas horas de pé, mas sabia que eram as horas finais e que em breve estaria sendo ninada por Morfeus por ao menos 12 horas seguidas.

Estava próxima a recepção quando uma enfermeira lhe abordou:

\- Sakura-sensei, chegou um novo paciente. Você poderia…?

Sakura sorriu pegando a ficha sem nem olhar direito para a enfermeira ao perguntar:

\- Sala de atendimento?

\- Três, Sakura-sensei. Ferimento a bala.

Sakura apenas arqueou a sobrancelha diante a informação e se encaminhou para seu próximo paciente, provável último. Raramente tinha que tratar algum ferimento a bala, uma vez que oficiais procuravam ser cuidados pelas enfermeiras mesmo. Sakura passou os olhos pelo prontuário emergencial e, em segundos, seu faro para problemas já estava apitando. O homem que estava ferido havia requisitado ela em especial.

Sakura adentrou sem bater na sala de atendimento, sabendo previamente quem estaria ali. O cabelo negro e o sorriso alegre, mesmo com o braço sangrando, eram inconfundíveis.

\- É sempre bom ter você sangrando no meu turno, Shisui.

O Uchiha assobiou para ela quando entrou e olhou-lhe de cima a baixo.

\- Aw Saku-chaaaaan, você é tão malvada! - A face sorridente de Uchiha Shisui não enganava a ninguém. Ele poderia estar ali por um azar do trabalho. Mas ele ter requisitado a rosada não era um mero acaso.

\- Devo ser horrível mesmo, não é? - Falou a Haruno, fechando a porta atrás de si, colocando a ficha do moreno sobre a mesa e pegando um par de luvas semi-estéreis. Pegou uma máscara cirúrgica, colocou sobre o rosto e foi em direção ao seu mais "novo" paciente.

\- Claro que é Saku-chan! Você nunca fica feliz quando venho lhe fazer uma visita - Sakura levantou seus olhos do ferimento do melhor amigo para o rosto do mesmo. Os olhos dele brilhavam como uma raposa, e o seu apito interno para problemas enlouqueceu.

\- Você sempre aparece sangrando.

\- É meu char-Ai, isso dói! - Sakura estava com as mãos uma em cada lado do ferimento, estudando a profundidade e o que havia afetado.

\- Foi de raspão, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Calibre?

Shisui ficou em silêncio por segundos, incerto se deveria contar ou não, e Sakura simplesmente passou os dedos pelo ferimento.

\- Hey! Isso realmente dói!.

\- Pólvora no ferimento, mas dano superficial, efeito _spray_. Calibre 12 então.

Sakura se virou em busca de material para limpar o ferimento sob o olhar atento do Uchiha no recinto. O homem esticou os lábios em um sorriso malandro enquanto a observava.

\- Então os boatos que rolam pela corporação são verídicos. Você já foi perita forense.

Sakura se virou para Shisui parcialmente, medindo-o com os olhos estreitos. Em suas mãos, uma solução de limpeza e gaze, mas Sakura parecia pronta para atacar como se fossem objetos letais.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Veja bem Saku-chan, existe um boato que alguns anos atrás havia um perito forense na nossa unidade. Um perito _médico_ forense. Diziam que ele trabalhava na mesma equipe que Sasu-chan e Ita-kun. E que tinha cabelos _rosas_.

O sorriso que o moreno exibia era uma réplica do Gato de Cheshire, de Alice in Worderland. E ele dava calafrios na rosada.

\- Eu comecei a fazer alguns cálculos na minha mente, e a única solução para a variável que faltava só poderia ser _você_. Diga-me Sakura-chan, você saiu por causa do Sasuke?

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha para a pergunta do Uchiha e se reaproximou dele, agora com o intenção de limpar a ferida. Com cuidado, passou a solução de limpeza no ferimento até eliminar todos os indícios de sujeira: sangue, pólvora e poeira. Quando se deu por satisfeita, passou a gaze limpa para retirar o que havia ficado de líquido no ferimento.

O tempo inteiro em silêncio.

A rosada descartou a gaze suja e avaliou o ferimento de perto. Era um belo rasgo.

\- Vou ter que dar pontos.

E se virou em busca de medicação para não infeccionar e material para suturar o braço do paciente. Quando se voltou para Shisui, seus olhos estavam bloqueados por uma névoa de nada, que deixou o moreno intrigado.

\- Eu trabalhei na unidade durante dois anos e sete meses. Fiquei com Sasuke mais de três anos. E trabalho para Tsunade-sama há pouco mais de 4 anos. Faça as contas. Ele nunca seria o motivo de eu abandonar a carreira que eu construí graças a Fugaku-sama.

Sakura passou um líquido sob o ferimento de Shisui e passou a suturá-lo com extremo cuidado. Sem nunca tirar os olhos do ferimento, a rosada continuou sua história:

\- Meus pais estão mortos há exatos quatro anos e cinco meses. Latrocínio. Por conta do colar de pérolas que dei a mamãe em um natal. O perito a ser chamado para processar o local do crime fui eu. Mikoto-sama nunca soube como me recompensar por ver o corpo deles daquele jeito.

Shisui fazia caretas vez ou outra por conta da agulha, mas nunca reclamou. Ele veio atrás de uma brincadeira para cima de sua melhor amiga e acabou tocando no assunto mais delicado que poderia. Hana ia lhe matar por sua falta de tato.

\- Pronto. Vou lhe receitar um antibiótico por precaução e recomendaria que checasse suas vacinas, para ver se sua anti-tetânica está em dia. Vou lhe dar um remédio para dor, apenas por hoje.

Sakura se afastou do melhor amigo e se esticou para pegar um rolo de tala. Passou o tecido em volta do braço do moreno três vezes, prendeu com esparadrapo e guardou os utensílios. Descartou a luvas e a máscara, sem nunca olhar para seu paciente e passou a escrever no prontuário sobre o ocorrido.

\- Eu não sabia Saku-chan.

Sakura levantou os olhos da folha que escrevia e deu-lhe um sorriso que não tocou os olhos verdes.

\- Isso é o que acontece quando você se intromete no que não lhe diz respeito. Vou lhe reportar para seu superior por negligência. É o quarto ferimento a bala nas últimas 5 semanas. Itachi-san não vai ficar nada satisfeito com isso.

Shisui empalideceu rapidamente. Ele havia esquecido que os médicos do Hospital Senju deveriam mandar uma cópia dos prontuários de cada oficial ferido para a Polícia para acompanhamento. Sakura sempre ficava responsável por isso pois ela era subdiretora do lugar. E era muito vingativa.

\- Sak-chan… Veja bem, não há necessidade para isso.. É só um detalhe.

Sakura sorriu complacente para o melhor amigo.

\- Espero que você goste do psicólogo do batalhão. Pois sua conduta será posta sob avaliação. - Sakura chegou perto de Shisui com a folha de prescrições, deixando-a no seu colo - Eu fiz parte da polícia. _I know the drill, Uchiha_.

A rosada saiu do recinto com passos confiantes enquanto assinava a recomendação de avaliação. Passou pela recepção, pedindo para que o prontuário do Uchiha fosse anexado ao restante que seria dirigido para o chefe de Polícia e pediu para que fosse a primeira coisa a ser encaminhada pela manhã.

Sakura mal podia esperar por deitar na sua cama.

...

Itachi leu a recomendação escrita pela doutora confuso. Shisui normalmente era envolvido com perseguições e armas de fogo. Era comum haver ferimentos superficiais como aquele com esse tipo de frequência. Mas não era sempre que um médico anexava todas juntas, fazia uma análise do período e requisitava avaliação do policial.

Itachi levantou os olhos para o primo, sabendo que tinha mais naquela história do que estava escrito no papel.

\- Você sabe que eu não posso ignorar uma requisição tão bem embasada do hospital, dadas as circunstâncias. E Sakura está atrás do seu sangue. A pergunta é: O que você fez?

Shisui sorriu nervoso, a postura de sentido tensa demais para que fosse apenas por estar na sua presença. Isso fez com que Itachi estreitasse os olhos, inquisitivo, querendo a verdade e não menos que isso.

\- Eu ouvi boatos sobre ela ter sido nossa perita. Eu perguntei porque ela saiu.

Um momento de silêncio passou pelo recinto e Itachi não se deu ao trabalho de comentar algo sobre o assunto. Apenas pegou a requisição feita pela Haruno, anexou junto aos papéis de Shisui e assinou o pedido de avaliação com o nome de Shisui impresso nele.

\- Você passará pela avaliação psicológica pelas próximas semanas. Está dispensado de suas obrigações até segunda ordem. Entregue sua arma e distintivo - Itachi sorriu malvado para Shisui, enquanto o mais velho atendia sua ordem, e entregou-lhe o papel - Entregue isso para minha secretária ao sair. Espero que isso faça você entender que Sakura tem mais poder que você.

Shisui engoliu em seco.

\- Uma vez, ela mandou 30 oficiais sob avaliação por comprometerem de brincadeira uma cena do crime. Ela fazia esse lugar bem mais agitado. Está dispensado.

Shisui prestou continência para seu superior e se virou para sair, sentindo os ombros caírem levemente pelo ocorrido. Uma mera pergunta, uma mera especulação, fez com que fosse retirado das ruas. Antes de alcançar a porta, Itachi chamou sua atenção, os olhos brilhantes de algo que o mais velho não sabia dizer se era divertimento ou malícia.

Shisui apostava nos dois.

\- Venha jantar conosco hoje a noite. Okaa-san vai adorar saber porque você foi suspenso.

Shisui saiu da sala do primo muito mais desanimado do que esperava.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Apenas a criatividade empregada neste trabalho.

 **N.A.: Vou terminar de postar isso hoje por motivos de sim.**

 **Rating T por linguagem e cenas leves.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colcha de Retalhos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por Neko Sombria

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3: O irmão louco**

Sakura estava muito bem instaurada em seu sofá com um livro sobre venenos que havia sido entregue em seu apartamento, sem remetente. "Não que precise de identificação para saber quem mandou" pensou consigo mesma divertida. Tomou um gole do chá que estava sob a sua mesa de centro e antes que pudesse voltar sua atenção para seu livro, sua campainha tocou.

Piscando confusa e sentindo aquele formigamento que subia no seu corpo cada vez que pressentia encrenca, Sakura se levantou, caminhando em direção a porta. Sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar pelo olho mágico, destrancou a fechadura principal para dar de cara com a última pessoa que esperava ver na sua porta.

\- Sasuke, o que você faz aqui? - os olhos da rosada se estreitaram pela forma que o moreno lhe olhou de cima a baixo. E pela primeira vez ela percebeu que não estava em roupas apropriadas. O decote da sua blusa era um pouco mais baixo que o normal, pois era uma blusa velha de Naruto, e o short era um pouco curto demais.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. E não vai funcionar - os olhos escuros do Uchida queimavam irritados sob os verdes da Haruno, que o encarou cética.

Sakura endireitou a postura, cruzando os braços sobre o tronco, fazendo com que a camiseta de Naruto colasse em seu corpo e desse uma visão mais ampla do seu colo sem que percebesse.

\- Acredito que minha atividade de ler para passar o tempo está funcionando muito bem sim, Sasuke. Embora eu não veja porque isso seja da sua conta.

Sasuke lhe dirigiu um olhar sujo antes de passar as mãos pelo cabelo e lhe responder:

\- Não se faça de sonsa. Indo atrás do meu irmão e de Shisui para me atingir? Isso é baixo demais para você. Se você não parar com isso agora, eu vou trazer Naruto na conversa. Isso é um aviso.

Sakura demorou alguns segundos para entender o que o homem a sua frente estava insinuando. E logo em seguida sua mão se movimentou sozinha, fazendo com que o eco do tapa ecoasse pelo corredor em que Sasuke se encontrava.

\- Vá para o inferno, Sasuke. Minha vida não gira em torno da sua. Itachi veio me entregar um recado de um amigo que temos em comum. E você sabe muito bem que Shisui é meu melhor amigo desde que começou a sair com a Hana. E lhe digo mais: se você inventar de trazer Naruto para fazer bagunça na minha porta, eu vou explicar para o Naruto porque diabos você foi abandonado no altar, seu idiota.

Sasuke ficou um pouco mais pálido quando ouviu a última sentença da rosada, sentindo pânico subir pela garganta. Isso explicava porque Naruto não odiava Karin como o restante dos amigos deles. _Sakura não havia contado._

\- Vai ser ótimo quando ele descobrir que você me traía com a Karin desde o quarto mês de namoro. E que ela foi sua despedida de solteiro inteirinha, a noite toda.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para os olhos verdes da ex-melhor amiga sentindo-se confuso e irritado.

\- Ah, e mais uma coisa: mande Karin parar de me perseguir, porque a próxima vez que ela tentar invadir o hospital, ela vai tomar uma surra de mim tão forte que vai ficar na UTI por semanas. Eu já tenho ordem de restrição contra ela, não me custa colocá-la na cadeia por transpassar propriedade privada. Passar bem.

Sakura bateu a porta do seu apartamento com força e foi em direção a cozinha a passos rápidos. Sakura digitou com raiva os números da portaria do prédio no interfone e aguardou chamar até ouvir a voz do novo porteiro.

\- Senhorita Sakura, em que posso ajudar?

\- Diga-me, Mitsukaze, você abriu o arquivo de pessoas que não podem entrar nunca no prédio que fica na terceira gaveta da sua mesa? - A voz baixa de Sakura estava contida, cheia de raiva, ao falar com o homem que prestava serviços para seu condomínio.

\- Ainda não tive tempo ainda, senhorita, porque a pergunta?

\- Você sabia que acabou de deixar uma das pessoas listadas subir e vir até o meu apartamento?

Um silêncio pesado ficou entre os dois e logo em seguida o barulho de uma gaveta abrindo e papéis sendo mexidos foi o que a rosada ouviu por alguns segundos até que o homem começou a gaguejar.

\- E-e-eu sinto muito sen…

\- Eu vou conversar com o síndico. Isso é inaceitável.

Sakura desligou o interfone irritada e olhou em volta do seu apartamento. Precisava de uma bebida.

 **.**

O fato de Sasuke ter aparecido em seu apartamento fez com que Sakura cogitasse se mudar para outro endereço. Ao tomar um gole do whiskey que tinha pedido, começou a se perguntar se isso resolveria o problema. Ela adorava aquele lugar. Seria uma grande dor de cabeça ir para outro apartamento, trocar suas informações, além da mudança em si.

Encostou a testa no tampo do bar se sentindo perdida e derrotada. Deixou que seus cabelos obstruissem sua visão por alguns segundos até que sentiu uma mão quente e feminina encostar nas costas desnuda do seu vestido.

Que foi o primeiro que viu pela frente e tinha um longo decote nas costas. Às vezes sua vida era um inferno.

\- Hey Pinky, que derrota é essa?

Sakura resmungou baixinho e levantou o rosto para olhar para a noiva de seu melhor amigo. _Ótimo_ , pensou consigo mesma, _o universo me odeia_.

Ao ampliar seu campo de visão, viu o esquadrão inteiro de Shisui e Itachi, incluindo os dois, atrás de Hana, lhe comprimentando. Sakura bufou irritada para os dois Uchiha e se levantou de onde estava sentada para ficar em frente a eles.

\- O que caralho vocês fizeram?

Itachi e Shisui se olharam, não entendendo a pergunta enquanto alguém atrás deles falava algo como "Vish, ela falou um palavrão". Hana, atrás dela, estreitou os olhos, confusa e pronta para ajudar sua médica favorita.

\- Veja bem Sakura… Nós fizemos várias coisas, você terá que ser mais específica.

Sakura grunhiu de forma tão animalesca que Shisui teve de dar um passo para trás de medo. O temperamento de Sakura era conhecido por ser volátil: amigável e carinhosa em um momento, furiosa e destrutiva em outro.

\- Espero que uma dessas várias coisas não envolva colocar Sasuke na minha porta mandando eu me afastar de vocês. E pior: ameaçando jogar Naruto para cima de mim. Eu repito: O que caralhos vocês fizeram?

Os dois Uchiha se olharam por dois segundos e Itachi suspirou em forma de derrota, dando um passo para próximo da rosada.

\- Receio ser minha responsabilidade, Sakura.

A rosada estreitou os olhos verdes, trêmula de raiva, exigindo explicações.

\- Tivemos um jantar em família essa semana em que acabei mencionando seu nome em uma conversa. Sobre como Shisui parou sob avaliação. Sasuke estava jantando conosco.

Sakura demorou alguns segundos para entender o que havia acontecido, mas logo sua raiva retorna ao dizer:

\- Isso não explica porque ele acha que eu estou tentando me reaproximar dele! Seu irmão está louco! E a maldita namorada dele quase invadiu o hospital essa semana. - Conforme Sakura ia falando, ela ia se aproximando mais dos interlocutores, o dedo em riste como forma de ameaça. - Não me custa nada tirá-la de circulação, mas eu salvo vidas, não tiro elas. Ao menos não mais.

Apesar da raiva, Itachi conhecia Sakura desde criança. Ela não direcionaria sua raiva para eles quando Sasuke era o culpado. Essa certeza lhe deu coragem para se aproximar da rosada mesmo com sua postura hostil.

\- Nós vamos falar com ele.

Itachi só ignorou o fato de que Sakura estava alcoolizada. E isso mudava totalmente as coisas.

\- O caralho que vão - Sakura deu o último passo que faltava para estar frente a frente com o ex-cunhado e puxou-lhe pelo colarinho da camisa até que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura e suas respirações se misturassem - _Mikoto-sama é quem vai_. Vocês colocaram Sasuke na minha porta. E eu vou colocar milady no encalço de vocês.

Sakura soltou o colarinho de Itachi empurrando-o levemente para trás, criando distância entre os dois. Sua postura relaxou um pouco, mas a hostilidade ainda estava presente.

\- Vocês vão avisar que ela pode me esperar para o chá da tarde na próxima semana. Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo ela. Estou com saudades.

Itachi sentiu um filete de suor escorrer por suas costas, mas como qualquer Uchiha, ele não deixou sua ansiedade visível. Em seu lugar, Shisui é quem se manifestou.

\- Sakura, não chegue a tal extremo. - O tom alarmado de Shisui era o único sentimento presente em sua voz, mas como qualquer membro de seu clã, ele não pedia coisas. Ele _exigia_. Além disso, Uchiha algum desculpa-se por seus atos.

Só que Sakura era bem versada na família. E ela era uma Senju. Uchiha algum perturbava um Senju.

Sakura sorriu sarcástica e manejou um grunhido animalesco pelos dentes: - Não se preocupe, Shisui. Miko-sama vai adorar fazer vocês de capacho pessoal dela.

Sakura deu as costas e pegou Hana pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos ao dela e levando a amiga consigo. Seu salto ecoou pelo piso frio do recinto enquanto ela guiava mais velha para o bar consigo. Antes de sentar, Sakura ainda se virou para os dois homens parados feito estátuas e sorriu maligna antes de dizer:

\- Hana ficará comigo por hoje. Sintam-se dispensados.

Sakura deu as costas sem esperar resposta e pediu mais uma bebida enquanto sorria amorosa para a amiga, que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Sakura era implacável.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Apenas a criatividade empregada neste trabalho.

 **Rating T por linguagem e cenas leves.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colcha de Retalhos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por Neko Sombria

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4:** **Táticas astutas e cruéis**

\- Sakura, é tão bom vê-la. Faz tanto tempo!

Sakura sorriu animada, abraçando a mulher que substituira sua mãe ao longo da sua vida por diversas vezes. O abraço caloroso de Mikoto fazia valer cada minuto da semana de folga do hospital. Sakura raramente aproveitava pausas extensas de trabalho, porque amava salvar vidas.

Mas reconhecia que de vez em quando era bom ficar perto de quem se ama.

\- Milady, é sempre um prazer!

Mikoto sorriu do jeito Uchiha de sempre e guiou a rosada para as cadeiras na varanda da mansão. O dia estava quente porém agradável, fazendo com que a idéia de um chá fosse bem vindo para apreciar a tarde.

\- Você está tão linda querida. Como estão os negócios?

Sakura se recostou na cadeira e apreciou a vista a sua frente distraída antes de responder:

\- Ah, você sabe… É o Hospital. As coisas sempre acontecem de forma caótica.

Mikoto soltou uma risada leve e educada enquanto sinalizava a entrada do chá.

Elas esperaram a bebida ser servida observando os jardins vastos da mansão. As propriedades Uchiha vinham da riqueza de gerações da família, que prosperou o máximo disponível durante a evolução de Konoha. Os negócios normalmente envolvendo política, segurança e legislação eram apropriados para mar de cabelos negros, que corriam rumores de terem trabalhado pelo governo desde o início das eras, fossem como oficiais durante o dia ou como assassinos a noite.

\- Soube do artigo que você publicou recentemente. Kisame não parava de falar nele.

Sakura olhou para sua locutora, que lhe estendia a xícara de chá, e sorriu, sentindo sua pele esquentar de vergonha. Lidar com a fama de ser uma Seju (mesmo que adotada) se tornou comum, seu nome sempre próximo ao de sua mentora. Mas ser reconhecida por seu trabalho era algo que a rosada ainda iria demorar a se acostumar.

Sakura gostava do esforço que desprendia para salvar uma vida, mas encarava isso como parte do seu trabalho. Puxar uma pessoa dos braços da morte fazia com que compensasse, de certa forma, todas as vezes que puxou o gatilho para machucar alguém.

\- Faz tempo que não vejo Kisame - Sakura comentou casualmente bebendo um gole cuidadoso da bebida quente - Ele não me visita com frequência, mas imagino que os negócios dele também não permitam.

\- Oh, ele sempre aparece por aqui. Gosta de importunar Shisui sempre que pode, e Hana gosta de rir dos dois. E você _mora_ do outro lado da cidade. Às vezes o deslocamento pode se tornar difícil.

Sakura sorriu com a frase, fechando os olhos de forma apreciativa enquanto suas lembranças invadiam sua mente. Sakura conheceu Kisame na faculdade, enquanto fazia ronda como R.A. de plantão do dormitório.

Ele estava muito sóbrio para o quanto havia bebido.

Sakura achou ele engraçado e permitiu seu comportamento até ele entrar no quarto. Depois, Sakura preencheu a ficha de comportamento inadequado, porque ela era certinha desse jeito. Além de ser paga para aquilo.

Quando ele descobriu, Kisame começou a lhe perseguir pelo campus, se sentindo injustiçado. Ele apenas parou de importuná-la quando deu de cara com Sakura estudando com Itachi na biblioteca da universidade. Aí as coisas fizeram sentido.

\- Você não veio aqui para entregá-los.

Sakura acordou de seu devaneio e observou os olhos de raposa de sua ex-sogra. Sakura exibiu um sorriso maroto antes de se voltar para a paisagem.

\- Mas é claro que não. Eu já tinha resolvido o problema com Sasuke, e com Karin se quer saber, quando eu conversei com os rapazes. - A rosada bebeu um gole de seu chá, antes de devolvê-lo a mesa - Mas é sempre interessante ameaçar Itachi.

Mikoto soltou uma gargalhada cristalina de divertimento.

\- Shisui nunca teria uma chance contra você. Suas táticas sempre foram as mais astutas e cruéis.

Sakura fechou os olhos mais uma vez com o sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

\- Sempre quis você para a família. Itachi não lhe interessa?

Sakura olhou a mulher de soslaio, mas a expressão da mais velha era límpida, como a de qualquer Uchiha. A pergunta foi jogada casualmente na conversa, mas a mais jovem entendia as intenções sérias de Mikoto por trás de suas palavras. Ela não venderia um filho seu de brincadeira.

\- Eu sou a irmãzinha mais nova da família, Miko-sama. Itachi nunca olharia para mim, e eu nunca considerei ele desse jeito.

A franqueza de Sakura fez com que Mikoto olhasse para a mulher ao seu lado com olhos avaliadores pela primeira vez.

Itachi era seu primogênito. Enquanto Sakura e Sasuke se conheciam, rolavam na grama e brincavam juntos, Itachi estudou e viveu sob os padrões da família. E ele superou todas as expectativas que lhe colocaram sobre os ombros. Mikoto tinha que escolher uma mulher que estivesse à altura de seu bebê.

Medindo a jovem dos pés a cabeça, Mikoto começou a fazer considerações sobre a mulher a sua frente.

A rosada obviamente tinha dinheiro. Dos sapatos elegantes aos delicados brincos de diamantes, ela exalava dinheiro e classe. Ela era de fato a herdeira do império Senju, não só por desejo de Tsunade, mas também porque ela comprou 35% do maior complexo Hospitalar da cidade apenas com seu próprio esforço e salário. Dinheiro não seria um problema, bem como _status_.

Sakura era ardilosa e engenhosa. Formada com honras sendo a primeira da turma, tinha um índice de inteligência fora do comum e um gênio em seu próprio campo de trabalho. Trabalhou no exterior, serviu no exército, foi perita forense ao lado dos Uchiha, além de ter salvo a vida de um governante. Currículo e habilidades também não eram problema.

Nem aparência, por motivos óbvios. Dos cabelos de cor exótica até as unhas pintadas de forma discreta ela era exuberante. Uma beldade de mérito próprio, com um sorriso cativante e personalidade imprevisível e encantadora. Além da admirável resistência. O relacionamento com Sasuke era prova de seu caráter.

Se ela tinha o que precisava para ser uma Uchiha? Com certeza.

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pelo rosto da mulher mais velha enquanto ela se voltava novamente para a paisagem a sua frente.

Embora Sakura sequer tivesse cogitado, Mikoto sabia que seu filho mais velho era apaixonado pela rosada desde os 12 anos de idade.

O olhar perscrutador de Mikoto sequer fizeram cócegas na rosada, que não ligava de estar sendo analisada tão fria e descaradamente. Ela sabia o que Mikoto estava fazendo, Sakura viu a morena fazer o mesmo com Karin diversas vezes.

\- _Let's change that, shall we?_

Sakura imediatamente se virou para a mulher mais velha, mas a mesma já tinha um sorriso de raposa no rosto. Como sempre, a rosada sentiu seu apito de problemas enlouquecer. Apenas mais um dia ao lado de um Uchiha.

.

Sakura sentiu o suor em suas costas correndo lentamente enquanto encarava seu oponente de forma calculada. A rosada circulava de forma contínua no ringue, atenta aos olhos negros e qualquer indício de que Kakashi iria se mexer.

Mais por instinto que reflexo, Sakura se agachou a tempo para evitar o impacto do soco, para em seguida partir para uma rasteira rápida. Sem nem ver o resultado, já rolou para o lado e se afastou de seu oponente para ganhar raciocínio e espaço.

Ambos sabiam que Sakura precisava de um bom golpe para acabar aquilo, só que também estavam cansados e praticando por mais tempo que o esperado o que fazia com que qualquer deslize pudesse ser o último. Por isso cautela era dada pelos dois lados. Sakura sorriu maliciosa e partiu para o ataque rapidamente.

Seu corpo menor e veloz permitia uma mobilidade incrível, mas a defesa de Kakashi era impossível. Em sua sequência de golpes, quando seu oponente baixou a guarda de propósito, ele foi surpreendido por um golpe de judô, fazendo com que Sakura com sucesso derrubasse o platinado e praticasse a imobilização.

Três batidas rápidas em sua braço lhe disseram que havia ganhado.

Sakura rolou para o lado e parou de barriga para cima no chão ringue, o suor palpável em seu rosto, mas o corpo cansado e relaxado agradecia pelo exercício. Sakura sequer fazia parte da corporação mais, mas continuava a praticar lutas e tiro com certa periodicidade. A vida no hospital poderia ser caótica, mas Sakura amava a familiaridade de uma rotina saudável.

Colocando um braço sobre os olhos para evitar a claridade, a rosada ouviu seu parceiro de treino se movimentar.

\- Bela estratégia, Saks. Sórdida também.

A rosada riu divertida, sentindo sua respiração voltar a se agitar.

\- Você sempre disse para ler as entrelinhas.

Uma toalha foi jogada sobre os braços da rosada e ela prontamente colocou sobre o rosto, secando-o e sentando devagar em seguida. As luzes o ringue estavam muito fortes aquela tarde, por isso Sakura manteve a proteção sobre os olhos com o braço.

Uma mão masculina apareceu em seu campo de visão e prontamente ela aceitou, içando-se para cima com a ajuda mais que bem vinda. Sakura jogou a toalha sobre o ombro e seu olhos demoraram para identificar a figura aparada a sua frente.

\- Itachi.

O sorriso do moreno apareceu lento e discreto, mas malicioso. Sakura resolveu ignorar a lembrança de sua conversa com a matriarca dos Uchiha e sorriu para o moreno agradecendo a ajuda.

\- Foi uma bela luta.

A voz masculina fez com que Sakura observasse os olhos do moreno, que pareciam mais escuros que o normal, e lhe fez consciente que Itachi não havia soltado sua mão. E estava muito próximo.

\- Obrigada. Não tinha idéia de que você estava aqui. - Sakura casualmente puxou de volta a sua mão, colocando-a na outra ponta da toalha pendurada sobre o seu ombro e circundando-a em seu pescoço, mantendo suas mão ocupadas e secando o suor dos músculos.

Seus movimentos eram deliberadamente observados pelos olhos negros e famintos, e a rosada resolveu ignorar a sensação de apreciação que vinha do moreno para tirar suas luvas. Dando as costas ao mais velho, consciente de estar oferecendo mais para a visão de seu interlocutor, Sakura começou a se afastar em direção a saída do ringue e indo para o vestiário, deixando o olhar masculino acompanhar sua figura até sumir do campo de visão.

Nada como ignorar batalhas que não podem ser vencidas.

\- Isso é o que eu chamo de sair a francesa.

O comentário de Kakashi fez Itachi se voltar para o mais velho, que estava jogado em um canto do ringue, bebendo água de uma garrafa.

\- Ela aprendeu com os melhores - O moreno comentou, com o sorriso maldoso crescendo um pouco - Vamos ver por quanto tempo esse jogo e gato e rato continua até eu capturar meu prêmio.

Kakashi piscou devagar para o primogênito Uchiha, virando a cabeça de leve para o lado como seu _pug_ costuma fazer quando observa seu biscoito favorito.

\- Tem certeza do que está fazendo, _Uchiha_?

O olhar de Itachi endureceu em direção ao mais velho.

\- Não esqueça de quem ela é a protegida.

A ameaça clara nos olhos de Kakashi não deixava dúvida de que se necessário, o corpo de Itachi serviria de comida para os oito cães militares que o platinado tinha em sua residência. E ninguém nunca descobriria.

\- Eu não vou machucá-la.

O sorriso desafiante de Kakashi poderia fazer homens menos dignos correrem aterrorizados. Mas não Itachi.

\- O aviso está dado.

O mais velho levantou de seu canto lentamente, indo em direção ao vestiário masculino, e gritando em direção ao feminino.

\- Vamos jantar Saks. Eu pago.

Um grito de " _YAY_ " ecoou pelo recinto e Kakashi olhou vitorioso para o Uchiha que ainda o observava, antes de sumir pelas portas do vestiário.

Itachi suspirou cansado e controlou seu desapontamento. É claro que não seria fácil perseguir a garota que queria. Ela tinha que ser mais protegida que as próprias jóias da coroa.

Se Itachi já estava tendo problemas com Kakashi, ficava imaginando o que o restante da horda de protetores da rosada faria quando percebesse suas intenções. Tsunade faria de sua vida um inferno. Kakashi daria fim a sua existência (se necessário). Kisame e Shisui (e Hana!) estariam atentos a seus mínimos movimentos de tanto que amavam a jovem.

Itachi sabia que não seria fácil.

O moreno saiu do ringue pensativo, caminhando em direção ao seu carro enquanto um sorriso de canto brotava em seu rosto.

Por motivos óbvios, quanto mais difícil a presa, melhor a recompensa.

Quando Sakura saiu do vestiário com os cabelos molhados e roupas elegantes, seus olhos se depararam com seu mentor lhe esperando.

\- Demorei muito?

O mais velho balançou a cabeça negativamente e desencostou-se da parede, caminhando ao lado da rosada.

\- Você parece ter capturado as atenções do Uchiha - Kakashi falou casualmente enquanto subia no Jeep da rosada e prendia o cinto.

Sakura deu de ombros e deu partida na ignição.

\- Aparentemente a mãe dele quer que eu seja parte da família. Ele tem aparecido nos momentos mais oportunos, deixado indiretas e feito contato físico mais que o necessário. - Sakura começou a dar ré, concentrada em sua tarefa de tirar o carro do estacionamento - Não sei exatamente o que fazer com isso.

Kakashi observou a ex-aluna por alguns instantes. A forma que sua concentração estava em dirigir, a força que ela empregava no volante, a posição da coluna, perfeitamente alinhada como a médica que era.

\- Você sabe que ele é apaixonado por você há anos, certo?

O momento em que o cérebro de Sakura processou as palavras do platinado, ela pisou mais que precisava no freio ABS do veículo. Os olhos arregalados de Sakura focaram no nada a sua frente e suas mão apertavam o volante com mais força que o necessário.

\- Você não sabia.

\- Mas é claro que não! - A rosada olhou para seu companheiro no carro surpresa - Itachi está fora do meu alcance. Eu sequer imaginei que…

\- Você deveria se olhar no espelho com mais frequência - Kakashi falou cético - Você é maravilhosa, não é nenhuma surpresa, pelo tempo que vocês se conhecem, que um caia nas graças do outro. E Itachi está focado em você faz alguns anos. A questão é: você quer algo disso?

Sakura deixou a cabeça cair sobre o volante.

\- Eu não penso nessas coisas desde Sasuke - A mulher grunhiu contra o volante, cansada.

\- É melhor começar a pensar, porque você sabe como Uchiha são quando estão focados em algo.

Sakura grunhiu mais uma vez.

\- Eu odeio minha vida.

A risada de Kakashi parecia o prelúdio do fim.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Apenas a criatividade empregada neste trabalho.

 **Rating T por linguagem e cenas leves.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Colcha de Retalhos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por Neko Sombria

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5:** **Conquiste-me se for capaz**

Pelas semanas que se seguiram, a presença de Itachi era constante e desregulada. Poderia ser no fim de um longo plantão de 36 horas, quando ela acordava em um dia de folga, durante sua pausa para o almoço, e até mesmo quando Sakura estava fazendo compras para a semana.

Aquele foi um dia que ele lhe achou no meio do mercado central e fez um convite para jantar. Sem ter como dizer não sem ser rude, a rosada havia aceitado. Eles estavam em um pequeno restaurante que parecia ser o favorito dele e que facilmente poderia ser o de Sakura também.

Enquanto esperavam sua comida, Sakura resolveu abordar o assunto que estava lhe comendo por dentro.

\- Parece que em cada lugar que eu vou, você está lá. Se continuar assim vou começar a achar que estou sendo perseguida.

Os olhos atentos de Itachi pareceram brilhar diante da abordagem da rosada, tão casual e discreta que fez parecer que eles se encontravam por mera coincidência quando ambos sabiam claramente que não era o caso.

\- Talvez eu apenas sempre estive por perto, mas você nunca tenha notado?

Sakura observou os olhos escuros que pareciam ansiosos pela perspectiva de um embate verbal cheio de camadas de subentendimento.

\- É difícil não notar você, _Ita-chan_. Você se destaca com facilidade. - Sakura grifou o apelido de Shisui para deixar implícito a posição em que ambos se encontravam: amigos de infância. Naturalmente um tiro no ego do mais velho.

Os olhos de Itachi perderam um pouco do brilho, mas o ar de desafio que havia sobre ele lhe intimava a manter o jogo.

\- Então você só me ignorava deliberadamente.

Sakura riu divertida.

\- Não, eu só estava ocupada. Corporação, Sasuke, hospital. Você sabe.

O olhar do moreno pareceu estreitar por dois segundos, endurecendo. Sasuke seria um ponto delicado na conversa, por isso a rosada estava optando por usar as armas óbvias primeiro.

\- Achei que você sempre tivesse tempo para amigos, _Sa-ku-ra_. - O moreno falou cada sílaba do nome da rosada como se fosse chocolate derretido da melhor qualidade: pecaminoso e delicioso.

\- E nós somos amigos, _Itachi_? - A rosada rebateu sem sequer piscar.

\- A pergunta certa é: O que eu sou para _você_?

A pergunta deixou a rosada sem palavras, e o moreno deixou um pequeno sorriso de apreciação escapar por seus lábios.

Os pedidos dos dois chegaram nesse exato momento, dando tempo para a rosada pensar em uma rebatida a altura. Naquele exato momento, ela sentiu como se houvesse uma armadilha se fechando em sua volta. E por experiência própria, Sakura sabia que deveria usar um jeito criativo para rebater o moreno.

Quando o garçom terminou o serviço, os olhos de Itachi pareciam derreter na pele da rosada, que parecia pensativa.

\- Porque você não descobre?

Os olhos de Sakura pareciam brilhar em divertimento, enquanto os do moreno pareciam agradavelmente surpresos.

\- Já que você insiste…

A frase ficou no ar, e Sakura sentiu sua pele arrepiar de um jeito prazeroso enquanto os olhos de Itachi lhe encaravam intensos, plenamente conscientes do que ela queria dizer:

 _Conquiste-me se você for capaz._

Nada como um verdadeiro desafio para um Uchiha.

.

Sakura se permitiu cair sobre o sofá sobre os olhares atentos de seu acompanhante enquanto tirava os sapatos e colocava os pés para cima da guarda do sofá.

\- Tão ruim assim?

A voz de Itachi fez Sakura abrir os olhos para ver o moreno tirar o casaco e colocá-lo no cabideiro ao lado da porta de entrada sem tirar os olhos de si.

\- Se você não tivesse aparecido eu provavelmente teria dormido no hospital mesmo.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha diante da afirmação antes de se encaminhar para o sofá da rosada e sentar-se onde as pernas da mesma estavam, deixando os membros sobre o seu colo.

\- Eu pulei de cirurgia em cirurgia hoje, o dia todo de pé. Estou moída.

A rosada colocou um braço sobre os olhos antes de adicionar.

\- Obrigada pelo jantar. Eu realmente precisava.

O moreno sorriu para a rosada e começou a tirar as meias dos pés delicados. Era óbvio que ela estivera de pé por tempos prolongados, a extremidade estava inchada pelo esforço.

O mais delicadamente que conseguia, Itachi passou a pressionar os dedos contra a pele suave, aliviando a tensão acumulada ali. No primeiro contato, Sakura quase pulou fora do sofá sem entender e tirando o braço que obstruia sua visão para observar o moreno. Quando entendeu, apenas relaxou e observou as mãos habilidosas começarem a aliviar as dores das palmas.

Itachi sentiu claramente o momento em que a rosada relaxou contra seu toque. Começou a trabalhar devagar no pé esquerdo, que parecia o mais inchado, massageando suavemente.

Foi uma surpresa quando o primeiro gemido de satisfação veio dos lábios femininos da mulher que lhe observava. Os olhos de Itachi se encontraram com os da rosada brevemente, como se perguntasse se tudo bem, e ela apenas lhe sorriu. Isso lhe motivou a continuar suas ministrações nos pés delicados.

Conforme foi passando os dedos e aliviando dores, os gemidos foram ficando mais frequentes. Uma hora aliviados, outra hora de dor por pontos mais doloridos, e outros que Itachi encarava como gemidos duvidosos demais para sua boa índole.

\- Huuum, você é tão bom nisso, Tachi - A rosada falou baixo, apenas para o moreno ouvir. A forma que ela falara seu nome fora tão lenta e languida que os olhos do moreno automaticamente buscaram os verdes da rosada.

O rosto da mulher era apenas malícia e perdição.

\- No que mais você é bom, I-ta-chi? - Sakura perguntou com um sorriso que prometia nada além dos desejos mais sórdidos do Uchiha.

E ele nunca negaria seus próprios desejos.

\- Por que você não descobre? - O sorriso de canto do moreno era discreto, mas o brilho em seus olhos era mais escaldante que lava.

Em um movimento calculado e atlético, Sakura se sentou no colo do homem em seu sofá da forma mais sexy que podia. Suas alturas reguladas e narizes próximos, o sorriso malicioso de Sakura foi a última coisa que Itachi viu antes dela colocar os lábios sobre os seus.

Isso desencadeou um frenesi sobre seus corpos. Meses de vontade reprimida e acumulada pareciam emergir pela superfície de suas peles, por conta dos jogos mentais e meias-verdades com segundos significados que eles haviam utilizado para flertar um com o outro.

Existia um limite do quanto eles poderiam aguentar antes de algum lado ceder. Sakura estava se segurando pelas pontas, tendo tomado a iniciativa. Mas Itachi não estava muito melhor.

Em um primeiro momento, os movimentos eram erráticos e desesperados. Mãos despindo e procurando pelo máximo de pele o mais rápido possível. A satisfação por finalmente dar vazão a uma necessidade construída por tanto tempo era única. Naquele momento, só aquilo importava, o fato de estarem juntos o mais rápido possível, com a maior urgência.

Então, veio o momento da descoberta. Itachi levantou a rosada em seu colo e se encaminhou com ela para o quarto, procurando por movimentos mais lentos e compreender o que fazia a rosada reagir. O mesmo para Sakura. Cada pedaço de pele descoberta era uma nova pesquisa para entender as reações de seu companheiro, como ele respirava, como ele transpirava, o que fazia sua respiração ficar mais pesada, o que fazia sua voz falhar e o nome da rosada sair sôfrego.

Após o aprendizado, veio a conexão. Sakura levou Itachi para o chuveiro da suíte, e sob o _spray_ de água quente, Sakura e Itachi atingiram uma compreensão do prazer do outro enquanto seus olhos transmitiam aquilo que palavras não conseguiam traduzir. A forma que as unhas de Sakura riscavam a pele de Itachi, a forma que a voz de Itachi chamava o nome de Sakura.

Naquele momento eles sabiam que o desafio havia acabado.

.

\- Hey, Sasuke, aquele não é o Jeep da Sakura?

Sasuke levou o olhar para onde sua namorada apontava e assentiu com um grunhido. Era incomum Sakura visitar a sede, mas supondo que ela tinha muitos amigos ali, também não era tão surpreendente. Ainda mais depois dela colocar Shisui em avaliação psicológica.

Algo que seria lembrado pelo resto da vida de seu primo.

Sasuke entrou pelo hall de mãos dadas com a namorada sentindo olhares estranhos sobre si. Mais estranhos que o normal, pois quando Sakura lhe abandonara no altar, ele havia recebido o mais variado tipo de deboche possível.

Mas isso era passado.

O que estava recebendo agora era pouco familiar. Era quase como se as pessoas tivessem recebido algum tipo de vantagem sobre o moreno. O que era impossível, ele era o segundo filho da família principal dos Uchiha. Ninguém, além de Itachi, conseguiria ter vantagem sobre Sasuke.

Caminhando pelos corredores, Sasuke repensava o que tinha que pegar no escritório de seu irmão. Tinha deixado alguns documentos que ia revisar em casa na sala de Itachi, e só percebeu quando Karin perguntara sobre eles após pegarem jantar.

Sasuke nem se preocupou em bater na porta, apenas entrou, sem prestar atenção a sua volta. Não sentiu o corpo de Karin congelar na porta, nem a respiração da mesma ficar presa.

Sasuke mais tarde desejou que fosse mais atento.

Sentada sobre a mesa estava Sakura, as pernas abertas sobre as de Itachi, enquanto os dois se olhavam maliciosamente. As mãos do Uchiha estavam nas coxas definidas da rosada, que estavam mais à mostra na saia por conta da posição que se encontravam.

Quando Sasuke congelou ao ver a cena, o casal já estava observando o moreno mais novo que parecia processar o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que caral…

\- Olá cunhado! - Sakura falou alegremente, enquanto apoiava o braço sobre a mesa e mostrava o belo anel de noivado em seu dedo.

O rosto enjoado de Sasuke valeu a interrupção, na opinião de Itachi.

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **Não sei se precisa de um epílogo. Se eu me sentir na vontade de colocar, eu faço mais adiante. Espero que tenham se divertido. Beijo, mamãe ama vocês.**

 **VLW, FLW.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
